Point-of-collection chemical and biological analyte detection is of ever increasing importance. The form factor for the collection tool may be sized to promote practical use and capable of chemical and biological analyte collection, detection, and analysis. Often biological samples received for point-of-collection analysis will include biological and/or physical contaminants. Traditionally, biological sample preparation entails extensive treatment of biological samples to reduce these contaminants, which is both time-consuming and labor intensive.
DNA and RNA analysis is a tool for various applications, such as detection of disease vectors, identification of samples, and the like. The nature of nucleic acid sequences allows for the detection of biological agents with a high degree of specificity. Given that the concentration of DNA or RNA in biological samples is low, the concentration is often increased, i.e., amplified, to more easily detect the presence and/or concentration of the DNA or RNA. The most common method to amplify nucleic acids is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). In PCR, a nucleic acid-containing solution is mixed with primer strands that bracket the sequence that will be amplified, free nucleotides, a polymerase enzyme, and buffer solution. The mixture is cycled through a series of temperatures that allow the nucleic acids to separate, anneals the primers to separated strands, and then extends the sequence using the free nucleotides and the polymerase enzyme. As the cycles continue, the total concentration of nucleic acid in the sample doubles, causing the concentration to be exponentially amplified.